BAKUGAN ATTITUDE
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Dan quedó destrozado por una traición amorosa que se volverá villano. ¿Podrá Alice recuperarlo antes de que sea tarde? Ahora sí, SORPRESA DE TRAMA! XD XD XD
1. PROLOGO

Yo: HOLA!

Shun: Qué vas a hacer?

Yo: Un adelanto de lo que sería en Noviembre de este año

Dan: Pues dale, pero ¿por qué?

Yo: Ya lo sabrán

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

¿Qué sentirías si tu "amada" ya no te amara, según tú lo ves?

¿La seguirías queriendo, o la odiarías?

Y si una alma gemela te ayudara... ¿qué pasaría? Una reconiliación, ¿o una aventura para rescatar a su amado?

Alice y Dan se querían el uno al otro, pero Alice experimentará ser una heroína, y Dan un villano...

¿El amor podrá devolvernos al Dan que queremos?

Lo sabrán muy pronto

BAKUGAN ATTITUDE

* * *

Yo: La razón de esto es para la persona siguiente

**Nicole Sakurai**: Lamento lo que pasó ayer, la verdad fue un error descuidado de mi parte, pero ya te puse el capítulo 22 de "BAKUGAN NEW HOPES" Además de lo que pasó ayer, lo modificaré y reescribiré para publicarlo en Noviembre por lo que sólo tenemos el Prólogo. Así que me harías un grandioso favor si volvieres a ver el capítulo 22 de "BAKUGAN NEW HOPES" ya que pude poner el documento verdadero de tal capítulo. Te amo non

SIN MÁS QUÉ DECIR, ESPERO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO PARA NOVIEMBRE

SAYOO!


	2. EL INICIO: Corazón roto

Yo: Heme aquí con otro fic!

Shun: ¿Ya terminaste con tus descontinuaciones?

Yo: Sí! Lo raro es que no dije por cuanto tiempo JAJAJAJAJA

Dan: ¿Será un DanxAlice, o me equivoco?

Yo: ¿Cómo lo supiste? Como sea, en este fic, será igual que el de Bakugan NEW HOPES hablando de "Después de lo de Barodius". Es que me encantan los personajes de Mechtanium surge que no quería dejarlos. Sólo que será una historia como dice Josefina Vazquez Mota "DIFERENTE"

Y como parecerá un ficnime, les damos el OPENING, FIC, AVANCE Y ENDING.

* * *

OPENING (THE GAZETTE - ATTITUDE)

Kansei to kankaku no uzuni  
Instinct reacts  
Hakei odorasete kure  
My brain, my brain

[Refuse the limit of the head](x2)  
The image is embodied until die(x2)

Refuse the limit of the myself  
In this situation nothing is born  
Refuse the limit of the myself  
In this situation nothing is born

In this world that accomplished a change  
I felt dissatisfaction  
In this world that accomplished a change  
Venomous which does not breeding  
In this world that accomplished a change  
If there is an king...  
In this world that accomplished a change  
Who is a joker?

I starve for a shock everyday  
Give me noise, give me noise...  
Nausea does not stop every night  
Saa kuru wasete kure

Method to satisfy a desire  
It is attitude of myself  
Only this sound is supremacy  
Creature of the self-satisfaction

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
An enemy is oneself

* * *

FIC

Dan Kuso estaba corriendo rápidamente por el Interespacio Bakugan. Por lo visto, estaba: Irritado, molesto, corazón destruido, totalmente acabado, etc...

Justo como cuándo destruían a uno de sus bakugan, había gastado tanta sangre, sudor y lágrimas para que ella le notara, desgraciadamente, TODO EL INERESPACIO BAKUGAN SIN EXCEPCIÓN le había estereotipado de inocente.(XD NO PREGUNTEN XD)

Todo por una chica, conocida como Runo Misaki. Últimamente, se había dado cuenta de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la reina de duelos, le había querido robar el corazón. Pero no tenía éxito alguno

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la historia se acababa cuando ella le dio el si pero desgraciadamente para el, no era así, y aunque, el le amaba, ella también pero, A Dan habían usado Como a un error, un títere…

Habría de haber quedado solo, recibiendo daño, enojado e irritado, derrotado y con el corazón en mil pedazos…

Justamente hoy, era el dial el cual el le pensaba dar sus sentimientos pero había visto a su amada mientras se escondía en los arbustos y…

ACABA DE VER A SU AMADA ABRAZANDO A BARON!

¿Acaso no se supone que la confianza y la fidelidad, son esenciales en cualquier relación? EH? ¡EH? ¿EH?

O por lo menos en lo que el había leído eso decía, hasta le iba dar un ramo de saras hermosas…

Al parecer, las predicciones de todos eran ciertas, ellos eran la pareja perfecta del Bakugan

Antes de ser visto, de una manera furtiva, había salido corriendo, dejando que su cabello le tapara los ojos…

Después de un rato, dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar, se preguntaba, ¿Qué era el amor? ¿Realmente Existía? Bueno, Marucho y Relena, BRuki y Mira Y hasta por su puesto y no más tomatazos, Shun y Fabia si lo sabían…

Pero desgraciadamente, el no.

¡YA DE POR SÍ, SE LO MERECÍA! ¡Jamás debió distraerse de las batallas bakugan que tanto amaba por asunto tan inútil como esto!

Al parecer su único amor serían los combates bakugan

Era el mejor jugando, pero un desastre social la mayoría de las veces.

Las batallas Bakugan eran su escape de tristeza, soledad y rabia

El mismo odio que le había sido capaz de tener problemas con sus amigos muchas veces.

El joven salio del interespacio y se dirigió a un puerto de la ciudad. Era tan bello para ese entonces, y eso que era de noche, pero Dan se preguntaba cómo.

- "¿Cómo puede haber una escena tan bella cuando estoy vencido?" -pensó por si mismo

Muchísimas personas lo consideraban "el mejor peleador de todos los tiempos" pero ahora él se sentía como el perdedor mayor.

Algo si tenia claro; ¡Ninguna chica le haría pasar por tonto de nuevo!

Tomo una de las flores del ramo, en su mano izquierda y la estudio. Tan bella. Pero tan frágil justo como el amor…Bueno, al menos esto le ayudaba a madurar. Cerró su puño y apretó su mano con fuerza, haciendo pedazos a la sara, entonces, un soplido de viento pasó por su cara; El, abrió su mano y los pétalos salieron volando, junto con unas pocas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, tomo toda la fuerza del joven para contener sus lágrimas.

Mientras estos pensamientos le pasaban por la mente, escucho pasos…

Una chica de falda larga amarilla, Blusa púrpura claro, ojos chocolate que te enamoran y un lindo cabello naranja. Se llamaba Alice Gehabich, la peleadora Darkus antes Masquerade.

- Hola Dan - dijo Alice

- Hola - dijo Dan

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Alice sonrojada-

- No hago nada - dijo Dan

- Eso crees? - dijo Alice con voz tierna - pareces triste.

- Déjame en paz, Alice. Estoy bien - dijo, dejando que su cabello le cubriera los ojos.

Alice no le creyó por una sencilla razón, éste no es el Dan Kuso que conocía, más bien, le parecia a ella qué, algo le suprimía esa espontánea personalidad, la cual, le había hechizado… probablemente, lo que quiera que la haya pasado….

- No es cierto - dijo Alice preocupada - tú no estás bien.

- Gracias por tu preocupación, pero preferiría estar solo ahora…- dijo Dan a manera de reproche ¿Solo? Bien, de acuerdo, algo andaba terriblemente mal aquí… y luego se iba.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas? - dijo Alice muy triste

- Nadie me puede ayudar… - dijo Dan aun con los ojos cubiertos y cerrando el puño con el cual aplasto la flor - Nadie... mucho menos tú.

- ¿Ah no? - Alice - Pruebalo

- No - Dan - No quiero traerte problemas…

- Pero Dan, es que soy tu amiga - Alice

- Sí - Dan - Pero aún así, no...

- Por favor Dan, dime… - Alice - ¿Cual es tu aflicción? - mascullo ella en un tono mas preocupado, sus murmullos se hacían cada vez mas difíciles de resistir.

- ¡Es una tontería! - dijo el castaño exasperadamente, le apareció una expresión…una mascara de enojo y desesperación…

- Soy Toda Oídos. - Alice sonriente

- ¿Tu sabias que me gusta Runo? - Dan

- Claro, ¿qué pasó?- Dijo Alice todavía sonriente pero aunque ella se notaba tranquila, sentía que le enterraba una daga en el pecho…

- Bueno…Yo…Falle…- dijo el en un tono derrotista.

- ¿Fallaste? - Alice entristeciéndose

- Si, ella ama a Baron…no un perdedor como yo…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - inquirió Alice

- Los vi…abrazándose… ¡Mientras se daba cuenta que amaba a Baron, me di cuenta de que fui usado, peor que un armamento bakugan…! - la mascara de exasperación aprecio en el rostro de Dan nuevamente y la daga, le hacia aun mas daño a Alice, no era porque el amase a Runo y eso que ella y Alice son mejores amigas, sino porque, el era su amado, no le gustaba verle así…

- Dan…que tal si son amigos?…- dijo Alice incapaz de decir algo mas.

- Olvídalo! No será amiga de un farsante como yo! De por si ni siquiera le agradé desde el inicio! - gritó Dan y se calmo luego - siento contagiarte mis problemas. - Dijo a punto de irse.

- Esas saras eran para ellla ¿No? - inquirió Alice viendo el ramo que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Al seguir caminando, sintió un gran ardor en su mano izquierda, al aplastar la flor, una espina le había dañado su mano.

- Awww Eso duele! - se quejo Dan, hincándose.

- DAN, ESTÁS HERIDO! - dijo ella.

- Heh heh…eso me gano por enojarme tanto… - sonrió el… Justamente como su corazón, Herido y perforado…

- Déjame curarte…- ofreció ella, mientras le vendaba con un pañuelo.

- Alice. -

- Dan, sólo olvida a Runo, ¿quieres?… - dijo Alice mientras le envolvía la mano con ternura.

- Si ya la olvide, solo…-

- ¿Te molesta haber sido usado? -

"Si…pero…Yo, estaré solo desde ahora… - Dijo Dan

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

-Al estar solo, seré aun mejor en la batalla bakugan.-

- ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? - Alice

- Me alejaré de ellos por un tiempo- dijo Dan y se levanta aliviado - Te lo agradezco mucho, Alice, sayonara…- dijo marchándose.

- Dan-Kun…- dijo Alice, el cabello cubriéndole sus ojos… - Se que…estas herido pero hacer eso…te dolerá aun mas…

- ¿QUé puedo hacer? No tengo remedio. ¡Mre quedaré solo desde ahora y no quiero compañía de nadie, y menos de una chica porque no dejaré que otra chica se burle de mi comk si fuera un objeto de trapo! - replico Dan.

- No todas somos iguales… - Dijo Alice

- No creo eso - dijo Dan - Es lo más obvio! Shizu, Mira y Runo... ¿qué más quieres que te crea?

- Dan, el destino te separo de ella por una razón - dijo Alice - y es que Runo no es con quien debes estar… además, Las personas que se aman. No siempre están juntos. Esas 2 persona unidas por el destino, viven sin saber cuan importantes son el uno para el otro… - Dan soló la escuchaba -Y cuando…piensas en ese ser amado…cualquier cosa es posible…

- Alice, ¿Cuándo te entrará en la cabeza que ya no tengo a nadie? Lo único que me queda es usar mi propia habilidad. - Respondió Dan a manera de sedición a lo que Alice dijo

- ¿Estas seguro? - dijo Alice - Hay muchas chicas aquí.

- Si pero no me atraen tanto - dijo Dan

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije al irte cuando estabas a punto de pelear contra Zenoheld? - dijo Alice

- Recuerdo que dijiste algo pero no lo escuché - dijo Dan

- Pues... a verdad es que te tije en susurro que te amo - dijo Alice sonrojádose

- Pero... - Dan - Alice... tú...

- Mis sentimientos por ti, siguen ahí, y por esa razón espere años por verte otra vez - dijo Alice

- Pero… - Dan - Tú no...

- Tu y yo nos parecemos en algo, Dan, yo tampoco tengo a nadie.- Alice - Desde que Lync se sacrificó para ayudarnos... me siento sola.

El pobre de Dan sintió un gran dolor por haber herido así a la pobrecita de Alice, ella era tan inocente, tan espontánea, tan bella…

- Se que no me amas Dan, y comprendo por qué - Sollozaba Alice y Dan no sabia qué decir - Pero te ruego aunque sea en vano que no te vuelvas solitario, es lo que mas amo de ti y odiaría verte así por alguien como ella…" dijo, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por su bello rostro, se dio media vuelta y estaba por irse.

- ALICE! - Gritó Dan abrazándola - Yo...

- Dan... - dijo Alice apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el.

- Sabes estamos solos, pero la vida es dejar que te roben muchas cosas y... si te roban un sentimiento, solo otra persona con el mismo vació lo puede llenar… Me… ¿Me ayudarías a llenar mi vacio…? - Dan sonrojado

Ella asintió suavemente, se perdió en los ojitos rojos de Dan y lloraba pero, de felicidad. Se desato el pañuelo de su mano izquierda y aunque, estaba un poco manchado con sangre, le limpio las lágrimas a la pelinaranja.

- Gracias - Alice

- Tu lo necesitarás mas que yo…- rió Dan y la estudio, ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer, su pecho, piernas habían crecido y también sus labios. Alice por su parte no se resistió mas, le acaricio las mejillas la joven y el devolvió el gesto, ambos sentían la sangre encenderles las mejillas, Alice acaricio tiernamente los labios de el, y éste el largo cabello de Alice, puso sus dedos índice y pulgar bajo la barbilla de ella, Alice puso las 2 manos en le sonrojado rostro de el, aunque ella estaba igual, entiendo lo que el otro deseaban, acercaron sus rostros mutuamente. El aliento de el acariciaba los labios de Blair; Jaden sentía su delicada respiración en los de el. Ambos se besaban, con pasión y ternura. Mientras Dan, lo sentía, Alice aun lloraba, sus lágrimas le cosquilleaban sus mejillas, Alice envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, El puso uno en la cadera de ella y el otro acariciaba el cabello de la joven. Se sentía en el paraíso… el chico por el cual vivía le besaba… Todos los sentimientos negativos de el se desplazaron…ya tenia a su otra mitad…

- No spe qué deci, Dan... - dijo Alice - pero eso...

- Obvio - dijo Dan - Es todo verdad, te amo muchísimo, Alice Gehabich y perdóname por haberte herido así

- No, yo te estaba esperando… - Alice

- Gracias. - Dan

- Para eso somos las parejas…- Alice

Ella le volvió a besar y Dan no se opuso…

- Toma, son para ti.- Dijo dándole las flores.

- Gracias Dan. - Alice

- No, gracias a ti Y… ¿Me amas? - Dan

- Si y mucho.- Dijo Dan besándole la mejilla.

- No creo que mas que yo…- rió Alice - ¿Nos vamos? - Le ofreció la mano.

Dan al tomarle la mano, el ardor volvió…

- Tontin, no te lo quites…" regaño Alice, volviéndolo a vendar.

- Perdón - se rió Dan

- Primo! - gritó Haibaku a lo lejos y se acercaba con Shun

- Haibaku, Shun! - Dijo Dan - Hola!

- Hola, Alice - dijo Shun

- Shun, hola - dijo Alice

- Nos vamos? - dijo Haibaku sonriendo

- Tenemos que cenar - Shun

- OK! - Dijeron la nueva pareja.

Continuará...

* * *

**Ahora el resumen del siguiente Capitulo:  
**Dan: "¿Por qué me paso esto, será que yo…? Debo estar solo… Alice perdóname… nada de lo que hagas... me cambiará más... lo ovbio es la verdad... perdóname...  
?: "Dan Kuso..."

Dan: "¿Eh?"

?: "Si quieres vencer al mal, debes ser malvado; En este mundo cruel de dolor y engaño, debes gobernar con poder. ¿Lo has olvidado?"

Dan:¡Poder! ¡Esa clase de Poder! Yo... Espera… ¡¿Mag Mel?!

Alice: ¡Dan! ¡Por favor, No lo escuches! Tu no eres…tu no eres….  
Dan: Blair… sí lo soy... es mi destino y se acabó...  
Mag Mel: No se pierdan el próximo episodio: "Bienvenida de regreso para Mag Mel, Dan traiciona sus principios"  
Dan: ¿Esta es la oscuridad de mi corazón?...

* * *

ENDING (GACKT - FARAWAY)

Nemuranakute sabishisa ga kesenai yoru ni  
kimi no koe ga kikoeta ki ga shita  
toozakaru te wo furu kimi ga chisaku natte  
ano toki no setsunasa ga yomigaeru

hanarete hajimete wakaru taisetsu na koto  
miageta yozora ni te wo nobashita

kono yozora* ni negai wo kakeru no nara  
kimi no basho made todoke  
I just want to say from faraway

yume no naka de sae kimi ni aeru no nara  
yume ga samenai you ni  
yasashiku dakishimete  
from faraway "I love you"

I just want to say from faraway "I love you"

I just want to say from faraway

* * *

Yo: ¿Qué te pareció?

Shun: HERMOSO! (Limpiándose las lágrimas)

Dan: Etoy solito. Es la 3a vez este usuario T.T

Yo: Me enamoré del DanxAlice, no sé por qué. DEJEN REVIEWS, OC, SUGERENCIAS, CONSEJOS, ETC... NO AMENAZAS DE MURTE NI CRÍTICAS DESTRUCTIVAS (Tanto para los estrictos como para los fans del DanxRuno)

BYEEE


	3. Dan traiciona sus principios PT 01

Yo: Heme aquí con otro capi fic!

Shun: ¿Ya terminaste con tus descontinuaciones?

Yo: No me lo recuerdes!

Dan: ¿Será un DanxAlice, o me equivoco?

Yo: ._. No quiero tener qué repetirlo

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE, O SHUN SI ESTARÍA CON FABIA!

* * *

OPENING (THE GAZETTE - ATTITUDE)

Kansei to kankaku no uzuni  
Instinct reacts  
Hakei odorasete kure  
My brain, my brain

[Refuse the limit of the head](x2)  
The image is embodied until die(x2)

Refuse the limit of the myself  
In this situation nothing is born  
Refuse the limit of the myself  
In this situation nothing is born

In this world that accomplished a change  
I felt dissatisfaction  
In this world that accomplished a change  
Venomous which does not breeding  
In this world that accomplished a change  
If there is an king...  
In this world that accomplished a change  
Who is a joker?

I starve for a shock everyday  
Give me noise, give me noise...  
Nausea does not stop every night  
Saa kuru wasete kure

Method to satisfy a desire  
It is attitude of myself  
Only this sound is supremacy  
Creature of the self-satisfaction

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
An enemy is oneself

* * *

FIC

En la casa de los Kuso, Dan y su amiga inquilina temporal Blair Kazumi (parecida a Shizune, pero con ropa escolar) estaba, tranquilamente durmiendo en su cuarto. La lluvia acompañada de truenos caía a cantaros lo cual facilitaba el sueño. Hoy había sido malo por Runo, bueno por Alice. Se daba vuelta y se retorcía en su cama…

_Ahora vemos que caminaba sin rumbo..._

Aun no se recuperaba, aunque tal vez lo haya mal entendido, pero Alice llenaba ese dolor. Lamentablemente, esa traición la llevaba dentro. ¿Volvería a confiar? ¿A amar? ¿A ser feliz? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero al final... (N/a: En este capítulo) No volvería a confiar, ni a amar... y sería feliz a cualquier costo... y todo porque de repente se encontró a si mismo en un lugar oscuro lleno de espejos, de alguna manera le parecía familiar. En ese lugar, la chiquilla de Runo estaba reflejada, diferentes caras de ella se reflejaban, sonriente, feliz, enojada, triste, tsundere, maido, etc...

- ¿Será que yo… estoy… destinado a la… Soledad…?- dijo Dan muy triste, no era para menos, Dan ya había sido despechado en múltiples ocasiones. Pero lentamente se desvanecieron, todos los espejos, quedaron vacíos…

- Dan Kuso…- voz

- Que pasa? - replico el con su mirada perdida…

- Para derrotar al mal, debes pagar mal con maldad, para sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de dolor y engaño en que siempre vives de parte de otros,sobre todo de los que más confías y al final te pagarán con la misma moneda, debes regirte y vivir por el poder- Dijo la voz firmemente

- Poder…Ese poder…Yo… - Dan

- ¿A poco lo has olvidado?- dijo la voz apareciendo de las sombras, era otro Dan Kuson, solo que sus ojos no reflejaban lo que vivió antes de que Dan se fuera del Interespacio (ver el Epidosio 6 de MS para mayor información)

___- No, espera… ¡Mag Mel!" dijo Dan sorprendido._

"Pues claro, si no, no te lo dijera." Mag Mel vio a Dan a los ojos.

- Que…- fue interrumpido Mag Mel. Ojos café confusos de Dan vieron a ojos amarillos, sin emoción y fríos de Mag Mel.

- Vine a aclarar tu mente. - Mag Mel

- ¿qué? Pero ¿cómo? - Dan

- ¿Querías ser yo o no?.. - Dijo Mag mel

- ¡Pero no quiero herir a nadie! - exclamo Dan.

- No herirás a nadie. - Mag Mel - A nadie que no te haya pagado con la misma moneda que todos te pagaron, por decir que son la mayoría.

- Lo siento pero no confió en ti… - dijo Dan - No se me olvida que me desprestigiaste para apoderarte de mi poder y el de Drago, e hiciste que por medio de Sellon, Shun ya no fuera mi amigo, ni Marucho.

- Escucha, de ahora en adelante yo soy TU, si tu no lo deseas yo no lo haré. - Mag Mel - ¿Tu quieres el poder no, el poder que evite que sufras, que evite el dolor. ¿no?

- Si…- dijo Dan con su mirada perdida - A ver si así me olvido de todos los que me despreciaron y me dejaron con este dolor en mi corazón, que fue confirmado por... ya sabes quién...

- Entonces, te doy esto. - Mag Mel

En los espejos vacíos, imágenes aparecían

- ¡L…los Bakugan malignos!- gritó Dan

- Si…- Mag Mel - Si no, quién más?

Se reflejaron, Infernal Gorem Pyrus, Slash Tigrera Pyrus, Blaspheme Skyress Pyrus, Corrupt Hydranoid Pyrus, y Razenoid Pyrus, el más fuerte, junto con sus armamentos correspondientes y... el Mechtogan Zenthon. Todos ellos salieron de los espejos y cayeron en las manos de Dan como esferas.

- Ahora son tuyas y te regirás por una filosofía nueva, la oscuridad no siempre es mala…- dijo Mag Mel

- No es así... la oscuridad no es nada mala…- dijo el aceptando la filosofía de Mag Mel. - El poder…- los mechones le cubrían el pelo a Dan y Mag Mel solo le miraba - Lo es todo…- terminó, sus ojos se volvieron iguales a los del capítulo 6 de Mechtanium.

- Dan - dijo Mag Mel en susurro para que Dan no lo escuche - Perdóname, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es complacerte… aún así te darás cuenta al igual que yo…que ni la oscuridad ni la soledad resolverán nada…Perdóname…Pero ella… puede…sacarte…- dijo sonriendo, mientras nuevas imágenes aparecían en los espejos, específicamente, nadita más ni menos que Alice Gehabich, al igual que antes se reflejo en todos los espejos, sonriendo, triste, enojada, riendo y besándose con Dan.

Dan se levanto, pero sus ojos seguían igual, pero lo notó Blair levantándose. Dan caminó hacia sus bakugan y sabia lo que debía hacer. Los Bakugan malignos se insertaron, la lluvia y los truenos se hacían peores. Dan se cruzo de brazos… sus ojos se perdieron en la lluvia… -El poder…Lo es todo…- dijo cerrando el puño y retirándose a dormir.

- Dan... - dijo Blair

- Blair... - Dan - Perdóname... lo obvio es verdad... y son 3 cosas... uno, todas las personas, sobre todo Runo, Mira y Alice son iguales... todos me pagaron y me pagarán con la misma moneda... dos... soy más listo y no dejaré que la confianza en los demás me haga caer... porque tres... el poder es lo único que me sacará adelante...

- Dan - dijo Blair sacándo sus lágrimas - ¿Qué te pasó?

Una chica dormía en un cuarto, decorado inocentemente. En un escritorio estaban su traje usual, su Hydranoid y una foto con Dan, ella le salía abrazando y el tan rojo como el atuendo de ambos. Si, era el cuarto de Alice, pero no estaba en Moscú. Visitaba la casa de Shun ya que él tenía habitaciones disponibles (Shun duerme en una habitación y Alice en otra para que no malpiensen XD)

Sueño

Alice estaba caminando, en un lugar completamente descocido… Era oscuro, frío…estaba lleno de espejos… En los espejos, Runo estaba relejada.

- ¿Qué, pero qué hace ella aquí? - dijo Alice confundida. Acto seguido se paro frente a un espejo… -De no ser por Ti…- dijo enojada - Dan no estuviera sólo, ni triste... Creí que querías a Dan... la persona que más amaba - empezó a derramar lágrimas - Y al tartarlo como un juguete como "venganza por lo de Zenthon y luego irse sin despedirse"... fue como vengarte de mí por ser Masquerade... Creí que éramos amigas... pero... - Fue cortada por una voz familiar…

- ¿Será que yo… estoy… destinado a la… Soledad…? - dijo Dan.

- Dan… - Alice veía a Dan con ternura... - No…Yo estoy aquí…No sufrirás solo… - Pero Alice vió lo equivocada que estaba cuando...

- Dan Kuso…- voz

- Que pasa? - replico el con su mirada perdida…

- Para derrotar al mal, debes pagar mal con maldad, para sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de dolor y engaño en que siempre vives de parte de otros,sobre todo de los que más confías y al final te pagarán con la misma moneda, debes regirte y vivir por el poder- Dijo la voz firmemente

- Poder…Ese poder…Yo… - Dan

- Muy bien, de acuerdo, estoy enamorada de Dan pero esto es raro- dijo ella.

_- No, espera… ¡Mag Mel!" dijo Dan sorprendido._

-Pues claro, si no, no te lo dijera." Mag Mel vio a Dan a los ojos.

- ¿Ah? ¿Quién es Mag mel, Dan? Dime.- el no la escuchaba.

- Vine a aclarar tu mente. - Mag Mel

- ¿qué? Pero ¿cómo? - Dan

- ¿Querías ser yo o no?.. - Dijo Mag mel

- ¡Pero no quiero herir a nadie! - exclamo Dan.

- No herirás a nadie. - Mag Mel - A nadie que no te haya pagado con la misma moneda que todos te pagaron, por decir que son la mayoría.

- Lo siento pero no confió en ti… - dijo Dan - No se me olvida que me desprestigiaste para apoderarte de mi poder y el de Drago, e hiciste que por medio de Sellon, Shun ya no fuera mi amigo, ni Marucho.

- Escucha, de ahora en adelante yo soy TU, si tu no lo deseas yo no lo haré. - Mag Mel - ¿Tu quieres el poder no, el poder que evite que sufras, que evite el dolor. ¿no?

- ¿Que tu eres Dan? Pero si eso es imposible...- dijo Alice. Ella solo escuchaba la conversación, ninguno la escuchaba.

- Si…- dijo Dan con su mirada perdida - A ver si así me olvido de todos los que me despreciaron y me dejaron con este dolor en mi corazón, que fue confirmado por... ya sabes quién...

- Grrr - Alice furiosa - Runo...

- Entonces, te doy esto. - Mag Mel

En los espejos vacíos, imágenes aparecían

- ¡L…los Bakugan malignos!- gritó Dan

- Si…- Mag Mel - Si no, quién más?

Se reflejaron, Infernal Gorem Pyrus, Slash Tigrera Pyrus, Blaspheme Skyress Pyrus, Corrupt Hydranoid Pyrus, y Razenoid Pyrus, el más fuerte, junto con sus armamentos correspondientes y... el Mechtogan Zenthon. Todos ellos salieron de los espejos y cayeron en las manos de Dan como esferas.

- ¡¿BAKUGAN MALIGNOS?! ¡De acuerdo, está decidido, algo no anda nada bien aquí! - exclamo Alice.

- Ahora son tuyas y te regirás por una filosofía nueva, la oscuridad no siempre es mala…- dijo Mag Mel

- No es así... la oscuridad no es nada mala…- dijo el aceptando la filosofía de Mag Mel.

- ¡No lo escuches Dan! ¡Tú no eres! ¡Tú no eres…!- lagrimas le salían de sus ojos.

- El poder…- los mechones le cubrían el pelo a Dan y Mag Mel solo le miraba - Lo es todo…- terminó, sus ojos se volvieron iguales a los del capítulo 6 de Mechtanium.

- Dan…- dijo Alice sollozando, sus ojos no reflejaban nada más que dolor, tristeza. Mag Mel se dio vuelta y vio a Alice en lágrimas.

- Oye…- dijo el sonriendo.

- Tu...lo corrompiste, maldito desgraciado…- dijo ella cerrando el puño.

- …Lo entenderás pronto, Alice… - Dijo Mag Mel - Te ayudará a madurar

- Espera! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.

- Yo soy Dan…aunque me llamo Mag Mel…por así decirlo me infiltré en Dan después de que él me derrotara dos veces…

- Eso es… Interesante

- Te pediré un favor…- dijo Mag Mel.

- ¿Qué? Después de lo que has hecho… - Gritó Alice - ¡Después de invadir Neathia, acabar con los Caballeros del Castillo, luego hacer sufrir a Dan y hiciste que le odiaran! ¿QUÉ PLAN MALVADO QUIERES QUE HAGA! No soy tonta, tengo memoria y dignidad! - eso último derramaba lágrimas a Alice

- Sálvalo

- ¿Qué qué? - dijo Alice confundida - De qué?

- Salva a Dan de la oscuridad que lo posee…por favor… eres la única con la que cuento.

Imágenes de ella se reflejaron en los espejos y también la de cuando ellos 2 se besaron.

- Soy yo…- dijo ella sonriendo - Me veía bonito besándolo

- toma esto…- Mag Mel le dio 3 cartas a Alice - Salva a Dan…por favor….

Despertó jadeando y sudando frío.

- Qué bueno que solo fue un sueño…- dijo ella, aliviada pero en sus manos estaban las 3 cartas de Mag Mel.

- No…No lo fue… - Ella observo la ventana… - ¿Podré salvarte mi querido Dan Kuso?

En un cuarto, repleto de fotos de sus amigos, una bella cyan dormía placenteramente. Su cuarto era elegantemente decente, en su mesa de noche estaban un uniforme azul, sus cuadernos y una foto de Ella y Dan con sus amigos cuando derrotaron a Naga. Era el cuarto de Runo Misaki, quien vale resaltar, estaba soñando...

Runo estaba caminando, en un lugar completamente descocido… Era oscuro, frío…estaba lleno de espejos…

- Que lugar tan sombrío…- dijo la pelicyan.

En ese lugar, ella misma estaba reflejada, diferentes caras de ella se reflejaban, sonriente, feliz, enojada, triste…

- ¿qué es esto?

- ¿Será que yo… estoy… destinado a la… Soledad…? - dijo Dan deprimido. Una imagen de ella con Baron se reflejo.

- Espera Jaden es un malentendido…el solo me ayudo a encontrar una carta…era muy preciada para mi…por eso lo abracé…- dijo ella

¡Mientes! - gritó una voz - Nunca amaste a Dan! ¡Nunca lo amaste y lo perderás en corazón, aunque no literalmente, ya no te amará! ¡Tus mentiras son un FRACASO en la vida de Dan Kuso!

- Pero... ¿quién eres? - gritó Runo asustada - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Dan Kuso - dijo la otra voz.

- Que pasa? - replico el con su mirada perdida…

- Para derrotar al mal, debes pagar mal con maldad, para sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de dolor y engaño en que siempre vives de parte de otros,sobre todo de los que más confías y al final te pagarán con la misma moneda, debes regirte y vivir por el poder- Dijo la voz firmemente

- Oye, quién eres tú otro? - dijo Runo amenazante.

"Poder…Ese poder…Yo…"

- Poder…Ese poder…Yo… - Dan

- ¿A poco lo has olvidado?- dijo la voz apareciendo de las sombras, era otro Dan Kuson, solo que sus ojos no reflejaban lo que vivió antes de que Dan se fuera del Interespacio (ver el Epidosio 6 de MS para mayor información)

_- No, espera… ¡Mag Mel!" dijo Dan sorprendido._

"Pues claro, si no, no te lo dijera." Mag Mel vio a Dan a los ojos.

- ¿Y ese quién es? - dijo Runo - No entiendo nada.

- Vine a aclarar tu mente. - Mag Mel

- ¿qué? Pero ¿cómo? - Dan

- ¿Querías ser yo o no?.. - Dijo Mag mel

- ¡Pero no quiero herir a nadie! - exclamo Dan.

- No herirás a nadie. - Mag Mel - A nadie que no te haya pagado con la misma moneda que todos te pagaron, por decir que son la mayoría.

- Lo siento pero no confió en ti… - dijo Dan - No se me olvida que me desprestigiaste para apoderarte de mi poder y el de Drago, e hiciste que por medio de Sellon, Shun ya no fuera mi amigo, ni Marucho.

- Escucha, de ahora en adelante yo soy TU, si tu no lo deseas yo no lo haré. - Mag Mel - ¿Tu quieres el poder no, el poder que evite que sufras, que evite el dolor. ¿no?

- Si…- dijo Dan con su mirada perdida - A ver si así me olvido de todos los que me despreciaron y me dejaron con este dolor en mi corazón, que fue confirmado por... ya sabes quién...

A Runo se le sintió que su corazón se le partía en dos, Runo ya sabía a quién se refería

- Entonces, te doy esto. - Mag Mel

En los espejos vacíos, imágenes aparecían

- ¡L…los Bakugan malignos!- gritó Dan

- Si…- Mag Mel - Si no, quién más?

Se reflejaron, Infernal Gorem Pyrus, Slash Tigrera Pyrus, Blaspheme Skyress Pyrus, Corrupt Hydranoid Pyrus, y Razenoid Pyrus, el más fuerte, junto con sus armamentos correspondientes y... el Mechtogan Zenthon. Todos ellos salieron de los espejos y cayeron en las manos de Dan como esferas.

- Ahora son tuyas y te regirás por una filosofía nueva, la oscuridad no siempre es mala…- dijo Mag Mel

- No es así... la oscuridad no es nada mala…- dijo el aceptando la filosofía de Mag Mel. - El poder…- los mechones le cubrían el pelo a Dan y Mag Mel solo le miraba - Lo es todo…- terminó, sus ojos se volvieron iguales a los del capítulo 6 de Mechtanium.

- Qué pero... - dijo Runo y se despertó -Ah… fue solo un sueño….

O eso esperaba…

Ya nos fuimos a una habitación Súper colorida. Un joven de cabellos castaños dormía felizmente en su cama, se trataba de Haibaku Kuso, primo de Dan Kuso. Ya mientras soñaba, de repente se encontró a si mismo en un lugar oscuro lleno de espejos, de alguna manera le parecía familiar. En ese lugar, la chiquilla de Runo estaba reflejada, diferentes caras de ella se reflejaban, sonriente, feliz, enojada, triste, tsundere, maido, etc...

- Vaya y yo creí que no se veía bien de otro modo, pero me equivoqué. - dijo Haibaku un poco confundido

- ¿Será que yo… estoy… destinado a la… Soledad…?- dijo Dan muy triste, no era para menos, Dan ya había sido despechado en múltiples ocasiones.

- ¿ah? Dan? - dijo Haibaku - No puede ser así, estabas contento cuando te ví pasar.

Pero lentamente se desvanecieron, todos los espejos, quedaron vacíos…

- Dan Kuso…- voz

- Que pasa? - replico el con su mirada perdida…

- Para derrotar al mal, debes pagar mal con maldad, para sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de dolor y engaño en que siempre vives de parte de otros,sobre todo de los que más confías y al final te pagarán con la misma moneda, debes regirte y vivir por el poder- Dijo la voz firmemente

- Poder…Ese poder…Yo… - Dan

- ¿Que regirte y vivir por qué? - dijo Haibaku - No entiendo nada... en serio, no lo entiendo.

- ¿A poco lo has olvidado?- dijo la voz apareciendo de las sombras, era otro Dan Kuso, solo que sus ojos no reflejaban lo que vivió antes de que Dan se fuera del Interespacio (ver el Epidosio 6 de MS para mayor información)

_- No, espera… ¡Mag Mel!" dijo Dan sorprendido._

"Pues claro, si no, no te lo dijera." Mag Mel vio a Dan a los ojos.

- Mag Mel! - masculló Haibaku furioso entre dientes - ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

- Que…- fue interrumpido Mag Mel. Ojos café confusos de Dan vieron a ojos amarillos, sin emoción y fríos de Mag Mel.

- Vine a aclarar tu mente. - Mag Mel

- ¿qué? Pero ¿cómo? - Dan

- QUÉ? - Gritó Haibaku - ¿Este trespesino quiere aclarar a Dan? SOBRE MI CADÁVER!

- ¿Querías ser yo o no?.. - Dijo Mag mel

- ¡Pero no quiero herir a nadie! - exclamo Dan.

- No herirás a nadie. - Mag Mel - A nadie que no te haya pagado con la misma moneda que todos te pagaron, por decir que son la mayoría.

- Lo siento pero no confió en ti… - dijo Dan - No se me olvida que me desprestigiaste para apoderarte de mi poder y el de Drago, e hiciste que por medio de Sellon, Shun ya no fuera mi amigo, ni Marucho.

- Y AHORA RESULTA QUE QUIERES HACERLO, PERO EN PEOR MANERA? - Gritó Haibaku - Si no estás de acuerdo, vamos a debatirlo públicamente.

- Escucha, de ahora en adelante yo soy TU, si tu no lo deseas yo no lo haré. - Mag Mel - ¿Tu quieres el poder no, el poder que evite que sufras, que evite el dolor. ¿no?

- Si…- dijo Dan con su mirada perdida - A ver si así me olvido de todos los que me despreciaron y me dejaron con este dolor en mi corazón, que fue confirmado por... ya sabes quién...

- ¿De quién hablas? - dijo Haibaku confundido

- Entonces, te doy esto. - Mag Mel

En los espejos vacíos, imágenes aparecían

- ¡L…los Bakugan malignos!- gritó Dan

- Si…- Mag Mel - Si no, quién más?

Se reflejaron, Infernal Gorem Pyrus, Slash Tigrera Pyrus, Blaspheme Skyress Pyrus, Corrupt Hydranoid Pyrus, y Razenoid Pyrus, el más fuerte, junto con sus armamentos correspondientes y... el Mechtogan Zenthon. Todos ellos salieron de los espejos y cayeron en las manos de Dan como esferas.

- Qué? - dijo Haibaku - NO, DAN!

- Ahora son tuyas y te regirás por una filosofía nueva, la oscuridad no siempre es mala…- dijo Mag Mel

- DAN, NO LO ACEPTES! NO ERES ASÍ! NO LO ERES! - Gritó Haibaku llorando

- No es así... la oscuridad no es nada mala…- dijo el aceptando la filosofía de Mag Mel. - El poder…- los mechones le cubrían el pelo a Dan y Mag Mel solo le miraba - Lo es todo…- terminó, sus ojos se volvieron iguales a los del capítulo 6 de Mechtanium.

- DAAN! - Gritó Haibaku llorando y Mag Mel lo notó.

- ¿con que quieres que lo debatamos? - dijo Mag Mel - Sólo quería que Dan se olvidara de todo, pero debes saber que lo que yo le haga para que se olvide de todo ese sufrimiento no servirá de nada. Por ello te encomiendo que ayudes a Alice a salvar a Dan de la oscuridad que ahora lo posee, antes de que sea tarde.

- Pero qué? - dijo Haibaku y despertó. Él sabía que no era un sueño - Dan...

FIN DE LA 1RA PARTE

* * *

ENDING (GACKT - FARAWAY)

Nemuranakute sabishisa ga kesenai yoru ni  
kimi no koe ga kikoeta ki ga shita  
toozakaru te wo furu kimi ga chisaku natte  
ano toki no setsunasa ga yomigaeru

hanarete hajimete wakaru taisetsu na koto  
miageta yozora ni te wo nobashita

kono yozora* ni negai wo kakeru no nara  
kimi no basho made todoke  
I just want to say from faraway

yume no naka de sae kimi ni aeru no nara  
yume ga samenai you ni  
yasashiku dakishimete  
from faraway "I love you"

I just want to say from faraway "I love you"

I just want to say from faraway

* * *

Yo: ¿Qué te pareció?

Shun: Ya saben la temática pero espero que no pase a mayores

Dan: Yo también, pero ustedes me dejan forever alone

Alice: Nada mal para que regresaras

Yo: Garcias, LES ANTICIPO QUE EN EL SIG CAPI LES DARÉ LA SIG PARTE!

Shun: ¿y yo qué?

Yo: Te quedarás con Fabia. DEJEN REVIEWS, OC, SUGERENCIAS, CONSEJOS, ETC... NO AMENAZAS DE MURTE NI CRÍTICAS DESTRUCTIVAS (Tanto para los estrictos como para los fans del DanxRuno)

BYEEE


	4. Dan traiciona sus principios PT 02

Yo: Heme aquí con otro capi fic!

Shun: ¿Ya terminaste con tus descontinuaciones?

Yo: No me lo recuerdes!

Dan: ¿Será un DanxAlice, o me equivoco?

Yo: ._. No quiero tener qué repetirlo

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE, O SHUN SI ESTARÍA CON FABIA!

* * *

OPENING (THE GAZETTE - ATTITUDE)

Kansei to kankaku no uzuni  
Instinct reacts  
Hakei odorasete kure  
My brain, my brain

[Refuse the limit of the head](x2)  
The image is embodied until die(x2)

Refuse the limit of the myself  
In this situation nothing is born  
Refuse the limit of the myself  
In this situation nothing is born

In this world that accomplished a change  
I felt dissatisfaction  
In this world that accomplished a change  
Venomous which does not breeding  
In this world that accomplished a change  
If there is an king...  
In this world that accomplished a change  
Who is a joker?

I starve for a shock everyday  
Give me noise, give me noise...  
Nausea does not stop every night  
Saa kuru wasete kure

Method to satisfy a desire  
It is attitude of myself  
Only this sound is supremacy  
Creature of the self-satisfaction

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
An enemy is oneself

* * *

FIC

Ya en el Interespacio Bakugan, Dan caminaba sin rumbo alguno (ya sé que parecia otro fic, pero ahora verán de qué estoy hecho!) pero ocultaba su mirada.

- HEY, PRIMO, QUÉ PASA? - Dijo Haibaku apareciendo frente a él y Dan lo ignoró. Haibaku se asusta y mira su cabeza y... los ojos que tenía en el sueño los vió - Cómo pudiste Dan?

- Es mi destino Haibaku - dijo Dan enojado pero calmado

- En serio? - Haibaku - ¿No se te ha ocurrido otra cosa más?

- Por qué? - dijo Dan más frio que de costumbre. Eso asustó a Haibaku, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así.

- Primo... me asustas... - dijo Haibaku con el miedo hasta en los huesos

- ¿y te acabas de dar cuenta? Gracias, qué genio! - gritó Dan más frío y muy sarcástico, algo que espantó a su primo.

- "Esto no puede ser verdad" - pensó Haibaku a punto de llorar - "Mi primo no..."

- ¿Te vas a ir? - dijo Dan más molesto que nada

- No! - Dijo Haibaku más asustado - No puedo moverme! ¡No se qué cosas me harás si me muevo!

- Te doy la oportunidad de irte en paz - dijo Dan y Haibaku accedió corriendo sin decir nada - Baka...

Ya con Alice y Drago

- Es lo peor que ha pasado - dijo Haibaku asustado y acurrucado en el pecho de Alice

- No sé si eso sea verdad - dijo Alice - debo ir a hablar con él.

- Pero... - dijo Haibaku deteniendo a Aice en friega (o sea, en vano)

Ya con Dan, Alice estaba atrás de él.

- Dan, dime, ¿puedo ver tus ojos? - Dijo Alice preocupada, temiendo que lo que diga el primo del mencionado sea verdad

- Si quieres - dijo Dan resignado, Alice los vio y era cierto lo que dijo Haibaku de haberlo visto. Se desplomó hasta quedar de rodillas la pobre rusa - ¿Qué ocurre? O.o

- Por qué... - dijo Alice llorando - Por qué me hiciste eso?

- Porque es mi destino y no puedo hacer nada al respecto... - dijo Dan

- ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? - dijo Shun apareciendo con una furia que... - ¿Qué le hiciste a Alice?

- Shun... - dijo Alice llorando de rodillas con las manos casi cubriendole el rostro, menos los ojos - Míralo...

- ¿Qué? - dijo Shun mirando el rostro de Dan, y al ver sus ojos, se horrorizó - ¿Q...q...q..qué...

- La Obscuridad me llama - dijo Dan serio y se fue

- Dan... - dijo Shun - "Por Dios Santo, ¿qué te han hecho?" - pensó a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Ya en la zona VIP del Interespacio Bakugan

- Entonces... qué soñaron todos? - dijo Rin Kagamine

- Lo mismo - dijeron Haibaku, Runo y Alice...

- A mí y a Alice nos encomendaron la misión de rescatar a Dan de la oscuridad - Haibaku

- Pero a mí me inculparon de que Dans e adentrara ahí - dijo Runo a punto de llorar

- ¿Y qué esperabas? - gritó Alice Furiosa - ERA TU NOVIO Y LO TRAICIONASTE! - Eso hizo llorar más a Runo, algo que Alice notó - Lo siento... no quería

- No... - dijo Runo echándose la culpa de todo lo malo que le haya pasado a Dan - Me lo merecía... debí darme cuenta de que ese "amor" que sentía por él era más que un sueño... - dicho esto todos se asustaron... Runo había declarado que en realidad no amaba a Dan... es increíble

- Yo-yo... - dijo Haibaku asombrado - no sé qué decir...

- Yo tampoco - dijo Shun asustado...

- ¿Qué? - dijo Runo - ¿Me odian? Pues bien! - dijo Runo furiosa y con hilos de lágrimas y una voz dolida - ODIENME! ODIENME! ME LO MEREZCO! ME LO MEREZCO POR HABER USADO A DAN! - Gritó para irse llorando

- Runo! - gritó Haibaku tratando de ir tras ella - Esto está mal...

- Lo sé... - dijo Alice - Nosotros nunca habíamos dicho tal cosa... Runo ya no quiere nada con nosotros porque cree que la odiamos

- ¿Y qué esperabas? - dijo Shun - utilizó a Dan y le confirmó la verdad abrazando a Baron por haberla ayudado en una cosa. Pero ella si no amaba a Dan, y tampoco a Baron... ¿quién era entonces?

- No lo sé - dijo Haibaku - Pero ahora debemos luchar para recuperar a Dan! Y digo que para eso necesitamos un líder. Yo propongo a Alice!

- Yo igual - dijo Shun

- ¿Están seguros? - dijo Alice

- Bueno - dijo Rin - Si eso quieren

- Gracias - dijo Alice

Ya con Dan

- Así que quieres enfrentarte conmigo - dijo una joven de ojos verdes

- Así es - dijo Dan

- De acuerdo, pero te advierto, no te dejaré ganar - dijo la chica

- CAMPO ABIERTO!

FIN DE LA 2DA PARTE

* * *

ENDING (GACKT - FARAWAY)

Nemuranakute sabishisa ga kesenai yoru ni  
kimi no koe ga kikoeta ki ga shita  
toozakaru te wo furu kimi ga chisaku natte  
ano toki no setsunasa ga yomigaeru

hanarete hajimete wakaru taisetsu na koto  
miageta yozora ni te wo nobashita

kono yozora* ni negai wo kakeru no nara  
kimi no basho made todoke  
I just want to say from faraway

yume no naka de sae kimi ni aeru no nara  
yume ga samenai you ni  
yasashiku dakishimete  
from faraway "I love you"

I just want to say from faraway "I love you"

I just want to say from faraway

* * *

Yo: ¿Qué te pareció?

Shun: Ahora sí empezó la acción

Dan: Bueno...

Yo: Garcias, los quiero mucho y DEJEN REVIEWS, OC, SUGERENCIAS, CONSEJOS, ETC... NO AMENAZAS DE MURTE NI CRÍTICAS DESTRUCTIVAS (Tanto para los estrictos como para los fans del DanxRuno)

BYEEE


	5. Dan ataca a sus examigos

Yo: Heme aquí con otro capi fic!

Shun: Bueno... lo bueno de todo esto es que por fin y de bandera, como las que yo hacía, usted nunca pudo hacer.

Yo: No me lo recuerdes! Pero si se jugar futbol soccer

Dan: ¿Será un DanxAlice, o me equivoco?

Yo: ._. No quiero tener qué repetirlo

Chris: ¿Pero estarás con Nicole?

Yo: No creo... Iba a hacerlo pero después de descontinuarlo TAAAANTO, llegué a la conclusión de que no estaba confirmado.

Nicole: T.T

Yo: No te pongas así, te pondré con Masquerade o con Alan

Masquerade: QUÉ? Ponme a mi!

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE, O SHUN SI ESTARÍA CON FABIA!

* * *

OPENING (THE GAZETTE - ATTITUDE)

Kansei to kankaku no uzuni  
Instinct reacts  
Hakei odorasete kure  
My brain, my brain

[Refuse the limit of the head](x2)  
The image is embodied until die(x2)

Refuse the limit of the myself  
In this situation nothing is born  
Refuse the limit of the myself  
In this situation nothing is born

In this world that accomplished a change  
I felt dissatisfaction  
In this world that accomplished a change  
Venomous which does not breeding  
In this world that accomplished a change  
If there is an king...  
In this world that accomplished a change  
Who is a joker?

I starve for a shock everyday  
Give me noise, give me noise...  
Nausea does not stop every night  
Saa kuru wasete kure

Method to satisfy a desire  
It is attitude of myself  
Only this sound is supremacy  
Creature of the self-satisfaction

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
An enemy is oneself

* * *

FIC

Ya con Dan

- Así que quieres enfrentarte conmigo - dijo una joven de ojos verdes

- Así es - dijo Dan

- De acuerdo, pero te advierto, no te dejaré ganar - dijo la chica

- CAMPO ABIERTO!

Ya después

- Esto fue fácil

- Pero... ¿cómo...? - dijo la ojiverde de rodillas y muy herida

- Eres muy débil, pequeña idiota - dijo Dan con una mirada de las más serias que puede dar.

- FABIA! - Gritó Shun corriendo mientras la veía herida

- Ah, chicos - dijo Dan fastidiado

- Primito, qué haces? - gritó Haibaku aterrado

- Haciendo una ganancia - dijo Dan sonriendo maléficamente y se dirigió a Fabia - Esto pasa cuando estás con tus "amigos"

- No uses las comillas Dan! - gritó Fabia enojada - Mis amigos siempre me apoyan!

- Ah sí? - dijo Dan sin creerse lo que Fabia decía - ¿Entonces por qué me abandonaron los necesitaba cuando Runo me rompió el corazón? Es obvio que todos son iguales! Pero no te dejaré estar más entre ellos. únete a mi, y juntos destruiremos a los que te engañan! Sobre todo a Shun...

- Shun? - dijo Fabia más aterrada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Pero... el... el...

- ¿Te ama? - dijo Dan enojado - ¡Como si te amara! Por favor, en algún momento te dará la espalda por otra mujer, y cuando pase vendrás a mi, pero no creas que no te dejaré unirte... siempre te dejaré un lugar... pero cuando te traicione como sé que hará, te acordarás de mí y vendrás corriendo a mis brazos rogando por mi verdad... esa verdad que mi maestro me otorgó...

- Dan... - dijo Fabia mientras sus lágrimas salían a más no poder - Yo...

- NO LO ESCUCHES FABIA! - Gritó Shun alterado - No te dejes dominar por él, Dan ya no es nuestro Dan! Ha sido poseído por la oscuridad!

- No lo escuches a él Fabia! - Dijo Dan molesto

- YO NO ESCUCHARÉ A NADIE! - Gritó Fabia - Sólo a mi corazón... - en eso se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió Fabia se fue a correr a los brazos de Shun.

- No era de esperarse, pero recuerda lo que dije - dijo Dan dandole la espalda a los demás y yendose del lugar.

- Primito... Qué te ocurrió? - dijo Haibaku llorando

- Nada - dijo Dan

- Por qué haces esto? - dijeron Drago y Alice

- Porque es mi destino... - en eso se abre un portal y Dan entra ahí. Shun corre hacia el portal para atacar a Dan pero el portal se había cerrado.

- Diantres! - Gritó Shun enojado al no alcanzar a Dan

- Mi primo... - dijo Haibaku llorando mientras abrazaba a Alice - Mi primo!

- No llores Haibakito - dijo Alice consolando a Haibaku - Rescataremos a Dan de la oscuridad... lo prometo...

A lo lejos, un joven de cabello negro con aspecto de tez pálida miraba a los chicos y lo escuchó todo. Era como decirlo... la forma humana de Mag Mel

- Espero que así sea... - dijo Mag Mel mirando a Alice quien acarrciaba los cabellos de un Haibaku que lloraba.

Ya en la casa de Haibaku

- Hola Runo-chan - dijo Ace buscando a Runo - Haibaku dijo que estabas ahí... - en eso se escucha una Runo que lloraba así que la encontró - Runo? - Estaba en la cama de Shizuka Kuso, y lloraba. - Por qué lloras?

- Todos saben lo que le pasó a Dan! - gritó Runo - Y saben cómo "pasó"! Y me echan la culpa de todo como si fuera la mala del cuento! Yo no quería romperle el corazón a Dan pero NADIE ME CREE!

- Eso te pasa por perder tu tiempo con ese bastardo - dijo Ace deprimido

- Y eso qué importa? - gritó Runo llorando - LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE HASTA MIS VOCES INTERNAS ME LO REPITEN Y YA NO PUEDO VIVIR CON ESO!

- No te peocupes - dijo Ace normal y abrazando a Runo - Ya que ya no estarás más con Dan, puedes sanar heridas para reparar todo lo perdido con él... ya que no lo amas más...

- Pero aunque fuera así no le haría algo así... sólo ayudé en algo a Baron - dijo Runo llorando

- Lo sé, pero a veces la gente se deja llevar por cosas que ni al caso que prefieren escuchar eso que la verdad. - dijo Ace - Yo me encargaré de ello...

- Pero Ace... - dijo Runo

- Pero nada... - dijo Ace.

- Vaya Vaya - dijo una voz conocida (y odiada por Ace) - Así que Runo sigue con otro y con otro y otro. No?

- QUÉ QUIERES MALDITO DAN? - Gritó Ace furioso y acercándose a él de forma peligrosa - SI VAS A ATORMENTAR A RUNO, TIENES QUE SABER QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE LO HAGAS! ELLA ES MÍA AHORA!

- Tranquilo - dijo Dan sonriendo - No le daré su merecido a Runo... aún - eso heló a Ace - Primero acabaré con los que la apoyen en que me haya roto el corazón... incluyéndote

- Pero si NI TU NI ELLA MERECÍAN ESTAR JUNTOS! ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA TODAS LAS VECES QUE HAS HECHO SUFRIR A RUNO? - Gritó Ace más que furioso - CON RAZÓN ELLA ABRAZÓ A BARON PARA QUE SUFRIERAS!

- No quiero saber cómo hice eso - dijo Dan serio y ahorcó a Ace por el cuello son su mano y sin problemas... aterrando a Runo. Afortunadamente dejó caer a Ace y de milagro que no murió. - La próxima vez que me vuelvas a insultar... te mato... y TÚ RUNO! - Dicho esto Runo se aterra más de lo normal - Sigues tu...

En eso Dan se va y Runo se dirige a Ace quien se recupera poco a poco de la paliza que le dió a Dan.

- Ace... - dijo Runo llorando pero no sabía que Ace no morirá

Ya con Dan

- Primero Ace... luego Runo... Después... El mundo entero... lo pagarán - dijo Dan en un callejón mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba, apretaba los puños y derramaba lágrimas apretando los dientes. - Todos lo pagarán... PAGARÁN TODO EL DAÑO QUE ME HICIERON!

Pero... Adentro de Dan...

- Por favor! - gritaba el verdadero Dan quien estaba encerrado en una caja de cristal en medio de una oscuridad (de esas cajas de cristal que se destruyen por fuera, no por dentro - Ayúdenme! Quiero salir de aquí! - gritó llorando - Por favor! No quiero estar solo... por favor... - en eso Dan se derrumba y llora - No quiero pudrirme ahí... Ayúdenme... por favor...

* * *

ENDING (GACKT - FARAWAY)

Nemuranakute sabishisa ga kesenai yoru ni  
kimi no koe ga kikoeta ki ga shita  
toozakaru te wo furu kimi ga chisaku natte  
ano toki no setsunasa ga yomigaeru

hanarete hajimete wakaru taisetsu na koto  
miageta yozora ni te wo nobashita

kono yozora* ni negai wo kakeru no nara  
kimi no basho made todoke  
I just want to say from faraway

yume no naka de sae kimi ni aeru no nara  
yume ga samenai you ni  
yasashiku dakishimete  
from faraway "I love you"

I just want to say from faraway "I love you"

I just want to say from faraway

* * *

Yo: ¿Qué te pareció?

Shun: Qué mal... pobre Dan

Dan: Bueno... Eso fue raro

Chris: ¿Cuándo empezarás con lo de las parejas?

Yo: Cuando deje de ser un baka xD, los quiero mucho y DEJEN REVIEWS, OC, SUGERENCIAS, CONSEJOS, ETC... NO AMENAZAS DE MURTE NI CRÍTICAS DESTRUCTIVAS (Tanto para los estrictos como para los fans del DanxRuno)

BYEEE


	6. Discusión

Yo: Heme aquí con otro capi fic!

Shun: Bueno... lo bueno de todo esto es que por fin y de bandera, como las que yo hacía, usted nunca pudo hacer.

Yo: No me lo recuerdes! Pero si se jugar futbol soccer

Dan: ¿Será un DanxAlice, o me equivoco?

Yo: ._. No quiero tener qué repetirlo

Chris: ¿Entonces con quién estarás?

Yo: Te pondré con Alan, Niki

Nicole: Wiiiiiiiii! nwn

Yo: Lo siento Masquerade, pero ahora serás parte de Alice-chan

Masquerade: QUÉ? Pero entonces habrá AlicexMasquerade?

Yo: Leve

Gray: ¿Leve? Pero si Alice...

Yo: (Tapándole la boca a Gray) NO LO DIGAS EXHIBICIONISTA DE TERCERA! Con razón no encuentro la duda del por qué Candy te ama!

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE, O SHUN SI ESTARÍA CON FABIA!

Nota: "Hola Tokyo Dome - dijo Dan" Se refiere al Dan malo

"Hola Tokyo Dome - Dijo el verdadero Dan" se refiere al Dan bueno. Para que no se confundan.

* * *

OPENING (THE GAZETTE - ATTITUDE)

Kansei to kankaku no uzuni  
Instinct reacts  
Hakei odorasete kure  
My brain, my brain

[Refuse the limit of the head](x2)  
The image is embodied until die(x2)

Refuse the limit of the myself  
In this situation nothing is born  
Refuse the limit of the myself  
In this situation nothing is born

In this world that accomplished a change  
I felt dissatisfaction  
In this world that accomplished a change  
Venomous which does not breeding  
In this world that accomplished a change  
If there is an king...  
In this world that accomplished a change  
Who is a joker?

I starve for a shock everyday  
Give me noise, give me noise...  
Nausea does not stop every night  
Saa kuru wasete kure

Method to satisfy a desire  
It is attitude of myself  
Only this sound is supremacy  
Creature of the self-satisfaction

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
Spit out the greed

[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
[BREAK]  
Abandon fear  
An enemy is oneself

* * *

FIC

Adentro de Dan...

- Por favor! - gritaba el verdadero Dan quien estaba encerrado en una caja de cristal en medio de una oscuridad (de esas cajas de cristal que se destruyen por fuera, no por dentro - Ayúdenme! Quiero salir de aquí! - gritó llorando - Por favor! No quiero estar solo... por favor... - en eso Dan se derrumba y llora - No quiero pudrirme ahí... Ayúdenme... por favor...

Ya en donde Dan está (fuera de Dan)

Está en una casa abandonada en Aokigahara (mar de árboles, el lugar, yo creo, más popular de suicidios de Japón, tristemente)

- Todo está listo - dijo Dan serio - Ya he hecho muchos adeptos. - en eso aparecen 5 peleadores bakugan - Bienvenidos amigos - dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

- Ya era hora de que nos recibieras - dijo un chico varón, quien sonaba mayor

- No lo ofendas! - gritó una chica joven. (todos los chicos estaban en siluetas oscuras, excepto Dan)

- No se peleen - dijo Dan feliz - No se peleen por mi. Estamos unidos para pelear contra todos aquellos quienes nos destruyeron y nos abandonaron por circunstancias. Están listos

- Todo lo que el amo Dan Kuso ordene - dijo otro joven con voz más joven inclinándose de rodillas.

- Jejejeje - rió Dan maléficamente - Esto empieza - dijo con una sonrisa sádica - ahora... sólo falta Fabia... y si al final se niega... buscaré a otra mejor que ella. - en eso se dirige a los 5 jóvenes - Preséntense.

- De acuerdo - dijo el primero que habló - Me llamo Kouji Kashiwara. - Cabello rojo hasta el cuello, ojos rojos, camiseta sin mangas azul oscuro, camisa abrerta blanca, pantalón azul.

- Me llamo Sonia Katsukira - dijo la joven que le contestó a Kouji. Tiene cabello azul oscuro hasta la espalda, ojos azules, uniforme blanco con mangas cortas con líneas y moño azul claro.

- Yo soy Ryo Hashiku - dijo el joven - Cabello naranja algo picudo, ojos cafés, camiseta blanca, camisa larga negra, pantalón rojo caoba corto.

- Yo me llamo Mikuru Furukaji - dijo otra joven. Cabello verde con una coleta hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos verdes, vestido negro largo con una corbata clara.

- Yo soy Hoji Kouzuki - Dijo el último. Cabello púrpura oscuro, ojos morado escuro, camiseta manga cotra púrpura oscuro, dentro de ella una remera morada clara y pantalones cortos azules.

- Bien - dijo Dan feliz - Sólo falta una integrante femenina... pero para ello necesito que alguien se apunte para apoderarse de Shun y así... Fabia se unirá a mi.

- Yo me apunto - dijo Sonia - Será un honor humillar a esa zorra de Fabia.

- No quiero que se mata - dijo Dan serio - Quiero que se nos una!

- Es que Sonia no entiende la situación - dijo Kouji

- Mira quién habla! - gritó Sonia molesta

- Este va a ser una misión larga - dijo Hoji muy serio.

- No te preocupes - dijo Dan - Ganaremos.

Ya en la casa de Marucho

- Entonces Dan quiere reclutar a Fabia - dijo Marucho

- Y hará lo posible para lograrlo a pesar de que Fabia se niega a hacerlo - dijo Shun serio

- Y lo peor es que se enojaron conmigo por lo que le ocurrió a Dan - dijo Runo llorando - Ellos no entienden que lo amo.

- Si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué le hiciste creer a Dan lo contrario? - dijo Alice enojada - La verdad es que si no fuera por ti, Dan no sería así.

- Pero aún así lo amo - dijo Runo

En eso Ace se va molesto

- Por qué te enojaste Ace? - dijo Baron preocupado

- ¿Es que no es obvio? - dijo Ace furioso - Ella ama a ese maldito farsante de Dan! - y se va más furioso de lo normal, pero...

- Lo dices porque estás celoso - dijo Haibaku ofendido por el comentario de Ace

- Oye! - dijo Ace un poco sonrojado pero con su misma furia. Y sí, sonrojado porque Haibaku tiene razón, pero no le dará el gusto temiendo que lo usará para traicionarlos - No es cierto! No soy celoso!

- Si no lo fueras, no lo repetirías - dijo Haibaku mas enojado mientras se acercaba a Ace

- Prúebamelo! - gritó Ace acercando peligrosamente su pecho con el de Haibaku en señal de pelea y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿Quieres una paliza? - gritó Haibaku igual

- ¿Tú la quieres? - gritó Ace más que furioso

- Chicos, ya! - gritó Percival

- No pueden seguir peleando así - dijo Marucho preocupado

- Deben calmarse - dijo Nicole asustada

- No! - gritó Haibaku muy pegado frente a Ace - Le enseñaré que nadie se debe de meter con mi familia y salirse con la suya!

- Ya veremos eso! - gritó Ace furioso e igual frente a Haibaku

- Ace, ya tranquilo - dijo Runo

- NO TE METAS! - Gritó Ace más que furioso y mirando a Runo con una cara de "¿por qué no te vas a buscar a Dan y me dejas solo?" - SI ES OBVIO QUE NO ME AMAS A MÍ, NI A ÉL, SINO A ESE ESTÚPIDO FARSANTE DE DAN!

- CÁLLATE! - Gritó Haibaku más furioso que Ace y le golpeó en el rostro haciendo que Ace le devolviera el favor y ambos seguían golpeandose hasta llegar al grado de empezar a sangrar.

- Ya, deténganse! - gritó Alice

- Chicos, no resolverán nada así - gritó Fabia asustada pero parece que los dos no harán caso

Mientras se golpeaban y reñía, destruyeron una mesa de madera... la que Shun usaba para poner su vaso, y en eso su vaso se rompió salpicando el jugo de manzana hacia los demás, sobre todo a Shun. Este se enfureció y golpeó a Haibaku y a Ace y los separó bruscamente aventándolos a lados opuestos entre sí.

- ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! - Gritó Shun más que furioso que Haibaku y Ace juntos - ¡SI VAN A CONTINUAR PELEANDOSE DEBERÍAN IRSE! PERO TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE SI SIGUEN ASÍ NOS SEPARAREMOS ENTRE SÍ! - En eso se dirigió a Haibaku - ¡HAIBAKU, SÉ QUE QUIERES MUCHO A DAN, PERO NO DEBERÍAS PELEARTE CON LOS DEMÁS! - Y de ahí se dirigió a Ace - ¡Y ACE, SÉ QUE ODIAS A DAN PORQUE ESTUVO CON RUNO Y SÉ QUE LA AMAS, PERO NO DEBERÍAS INSULTARLO SÓLO PORQUE SE UNIÓ A LA OSCURIDAD! - En eso Haibaku y Ace bajaron los rostros deprimidos, se levantaron y se dirigieron entre sí.

- Lo siento Ace - dijo Haibaku triste

- No, tu perdóname - dijo Ace triste - Lamento haber insultado a Dan... es que... Runo me gusta y todo... y odiaba verla con Dan porque siempre la hacía sufrir... como por ejemplo... no la dejaba pelear en sus batallas

- Dan tiene sus razones - dijo Haibaku - Pero lamento ser muy molesto... yo siempre le he sido fiel a mi familia.

- Qué bueno que se hayan arreglado - dijo Shun aliviado y se va.

En eso se percata de que es de noche y apareció una joven de cabello y ojos azules

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - dijo Shun

- Si - dijo la joven - Podrías llevarme a un lugar seguro? Me he perdido.

- De acuerdo - dijo Shun - Pero mañana te irás a casa. De noche las cosas se pueden poner malas.

Ya dentro de la casa de Marucho

- Miren Chicos - dijo Shun traje a una chica (esa chica con quien aparece, es Sonia, sólo que Shun no sospecha nada)

- "Todo va conforme al plan, excepto por una cosa" - pensó Sonia seria mientras veía a Fabia con una mirada de pocos amigos

- "Algo no anda bien" - pensó Fabia

* * *

ENDING (GACKT - FARAWAY)

Nemuranakute sabishisa ga kesenai yoru ni  
kimi no koe ga kikoeta ki ga shita  
toozakaru te wo furu kimi ga chisaku natte  
ano toki no setsunasa ga yomigaeru

hanarete hajimete wakaru taisetsu na koto  
miageta yozora ni te wo nobashita

kono yozora* ni negai wo kakeru no nara  
kimi no basho made todoke  
I just want to say from faraway

yume no naka de sae kimi ni aeru no nara  
yume ga samenai you ni  
yasashiku dakishimete  
from faraway "I love you"

I just want to say from faraway "I love you"

I just want to say from faraway

* * *

Yo: ¿Qué te pareció?

Shun: Quieres que haya un ShunxSonia

Dan: No... sólo que así se desatará el plan de Dan... ¿quieren saber cómo terminará?

Todos: SIIII!

Yo: Espérense hasta el próximo capítulo

Todos: Bah! Qué malo!

Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS, OC, SUGERENCIAS, CONSEJOS, ETC... NO AMENAZAS DE MURTE NI CRÍTICAS DESTRUCTIVAS (Tanto para los estrictos como para los fans del DanxRuno)

BYEEE


	7. Aviso electoral

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

Este nu es un capitulo, es que necesito que me ayuden con algo.

Mandenme reviews y votos en mi Poll para que voten por el candidato para gobernador del Foro: Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!

Son:

- Paige

- Rafe

- Shiki y Spectra

- Hiba

- John Spencer

Espero que voten y si no saben cómo empezar, vean mi fic de "Elecciones 2013" por favor

Gracias

Lamento todos los inconvenientes asi que de antemano es todo. Bye


End file.
